Dimension Crossing
by SeekersTF4
Summary: Damian is being torture by Nobody and the Bat children come and help but before Batman can save them they where hit by a ray gun that brought them to the YJ world. Will they get back to their world? DC Reboot, Slash, Threesome
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dimension Crossing

**Author:** Seekerstf4

** Pairing(s):**  
><strong>Comics:<strong> ConnerXTimXCassie, StephanieXCassandra, DickXBarbara, JasonXRoyXKory, ect.

**Young Justice:** ConnerXMegan (maybe), WallyXAtriums

**Summary:** Damian is being torture by Nobody and the Bat children come and help but before Batman can save them they where hit by a ray gun that brought them to the YJ world. Will they get back to their world?

**A/N:** This take place in the end issue 6 of Batman and Robin where Damian is torture by Nobody. It clashes with Batgirl #6 Nightwing #4 Red Hood and the Outlaws #3 Batwomen #3. I haven't read Teen Titans and know a little about them because I just read a few comic so it will be somewhat made up. Well Tim is a relationship with Conner and Cassie. The reason is because everyone knows that Conner and Tim are meant be lol, anyways when Conner died (in the comics) Tim and Cassie started a relationship so I decided that when Conner died, Tim tells Cassie that he also had feeling for Conner and hope she wouldn't get mad but instead was sad for him because Conner died before he could tell him and when Conner came back they all propose a three way relationship. Also Tim tried to clone Conner but came up with a female clone baby called Cathy that carried Conner's, some of Cassie, and his DNA. I know I'm sooooo in crack lol don't blame lol.  
>Also I wanted to put Stephanie in because she just cool and remember the end of Stephanie Batgirl that she was had a costume like Nightwing and another artist in Deviantart called her Knightwing so I decided to give her that….Oh and Helena is a Wayne in this story and I think that is well enjoy my crack story that's been bugging me some time lol<p>

**Chapter 1:** Crossing

"Damian!" Bruce yelled in anger as he heard Nobody torture his son throe the communicator. Alfred was transfixed in shock of the scream, but he quickly got out of it and called other bat children who were close by.

"Batgirl. Damian is in trouble in the warehouse" Alfred in the communicator as his voice cracked a little because the young Robin's screams were getting to him.

"We're outside Alfred. I found Flamebird just outside, and she's coming to help. Furthermore, Knightwing and Black Bat arrived from Hong Kong and are with me this moment" Batgirl said making Alfred sigh in relief. He took him time to call Stephanie and Cassandra to come and cheer young master Damian, and they were happy (well Stephanie was) to see their younger "brother." Alfred also called Dick about coming home to talk some sense into young master Damian. Dick replied that he could come to because he was going to manage the circus which was part of him, his parent memories. However, when Alfred called when Damian left, Dick said he would be there in less than four hours. Tim left the Teen Titans to came back home to talk sense into Damian about his the small child held. Alfred was surprised when Jason called asking if everything was okay with Damian and Bruce. He asked Jason, 'Why wouldn't anything be okay with the father and son' and Jason just answer that Essence told him that something was going to happen and was also mentioned by S'aru As Alfred said, "Is just Nobody, a guy, who was trained with Bruce before he became Batman." Jason just replied that he was going to be there. Alfred could only pray that the Bat children arrive soon because he couldn't take Damian's scream of agony.

"Knightwing don't just jump in there," yelled Batgirl at the former Batgirl. Once Barbara got her legs were working and could walk, jump, and run, Stephanie was glad to give the position of Batgirl back to her. At first Barbara didn't want to take the name Batgirl away from Stephanie but Stephanie wouldn't hear it.

" As much I want to keep this name, it isn't mine to keep…you had it rip away, and it was time you reclaim it" Stephanie said making Barbara smile. Then she told her, "Remember I was poison by my father, and I had a lot of illusions. One was that I took a different name, "Knightwing" exact a female costume of Dick's but purple and these leg pouches on each side. Hopefully, Dick wouldn't be to make of me using that. I can never come up with a costume and name."

Still, at this moment, Stephanie was too emotional because her bond she shares with Damian. Soon, all the females (Black Bat, Flamebird, Huntress, and Batgirl) followed Knightwing to witness as she threw the Bat arrange, making Nobody step back from a bleeding Robin. Quickly, Black Bat flip her way to Damian and cradle him in her arms and flip before Nobody could sonic boom them both.

"Having a girl save you know…Well, well, well Bruce Wayne daughter, Hear that Bruce? Not only did you hear your son's scream, but you will also hear your own daughter's screams of pain" said Nobody in the communicator as he watches Black Bat hand Damian to Huntress. The older Wayne, sibling.

"S-sister" Damian tried to say but his voice came out low and full of pain. Helena looked down at her half-brother and frown at the state he was in. Crying eyes, bleeding ears, blood flowing from his mouth and bones that weren't supposed to in those angels.

"Save your energy, brother" she said but held Damian tighter when Nobody dodges Batgirl, Knightwing, Flamebird, and Black Bat, and was making his way to her.

Helena covered Damian with her body, so she would protect her half-brother. She would take the pain so her brother wouldn't take more. Before Nobody could take a swing at bother of them, Nightwing and Red Hodd gave a surprised kick on Nobody's chest. It took Nobody off guard and made him skid to the other side of the room.

"Robin, Huntress are you okay?" R Robin asked as he gently gave a reassuring squeeze on Huntress shoulder. Before Huntress could answer the question, there was a low clapping.

"You hear this Bruce the whole bat family is here. We are only missing you and Batwoman" stated Nobody as he dodged Jason's bullets. Then he used his sonic hands which brought all the Bat family to their knees.

"Sad that Big Daddy Bats couldn't save the children. I might as well use this ray gun. I s-" Nobody couldn't finish his speech because Batman came through the and tackled him down.

"Huntress take Robin and leave!" Batman yelled and receive a punch which made him crash down the stairs.

"Don't be like that Bruce, but you're too late latetoo lateto save them because I'm going to make you suffer by looking for them in a different dimension" Nobody said and before Batman could stop Nobody and could only watch the children he watched grow up get hit by a purple light ray.

"Noooo" was all the Bat family could hear as their bodies felt like it was being stretched out. Each Robin covered a Batgirl, Nightwing cover Batgirl, Red Hood cover Flamebird, Red Robin cover Knightwing and Black Bat, and Huntress cover Robin.

* * *

><p>Red Arrow finished briefing the 'sidekicks' about the mission he gave them, but before he could say good bye a loud sonic boom and a bright light interrupted him. Everyone in the team and the adults where ready for the attack that could happen.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" ask a male voice and the Young Justice saw four boys and five girls.

"We are all fine Dicky-bird it's the demon spawn we need to be concern about. Hunty how is the little man okay?" another male said with a red helmet. Batman studied the people and tense when he noticed that the red helmet guy had a gun strap in on his leg, but turn to surprised that these people were wearing the bat symbol. He watches a blond and black hair girl run-up to his surprise Huntress. What was she doing here? However, as he looked closer he could tell she was somewhat different. He watched as Huntress revealed a small boy in red, grey, and green converse, but he almost drops his bat arrange, when he saw how beat up, he was and that this boy was wearing the Robin symbol.

"Who are you guys?" Red Arrow yelled still having his bow and arrow pointed at them. The persons who paid attention to him were both the guy with the red helmet and the Dicky-bird guy but what surprise him that they were shock to what looks to se him.

"Roy?" the guy dub Dicky-bird asked which cause the team tense up with this statement.

"How do you know my name?" Roy yelled irritated and mad at this guy.

"Dicky-bird that's not him. He's too young"

"Ummm Red Hood look…" the girl with blond hair and red and yellow costume said as she nudges the guy dub Red Hood. Causing all the boy's (except the ten-year-old boy) to look at Batman and surprised looks was plaster in their faces.

"You're not Batma…" whisper Knightwing looking at the Batman in front of them. That little statement cause the Young Justice Robin to narrow his eyes at arrivals.

"What do you know! He's the real d-"

"Sorry for Knightwing statement. I came to conclusion is that we somehow travel to a different dimension or a parallel universe. I would love to talk more, but our Robin needs medical attention" Batgirl said causing everyone to look at the young bloody boy. Red Tornado was the first to react and tried to take the boy from Huntress but only to back off when he received a glare that reminded him of Batman.

"I'll follow and carry him" Huntress said and Red Tornado nodded and led the way to the infirmary tend to the batter boy.

"Who are you guys?" Wally yelled but receive a hit by his mentor in the stomach.

"Well my aliases is Nightwing" Dick said that cause everyone to groan because they wanted real name.

"Batgirl" Barbara said and took the right side of Nightwing.

"Red Hood" Jason said in a bored tone and started to think of what Kory and Roy (his Roy not this teenage wannabe in front of him) were doing. Where Kory and Roy lookingfor him at least? Or was it just a fluke that the three became a team?

"Red Robin" Tim said as looked at Superboy. He missed his clone and Cassie. What would they think about when they notice he's gone? Who would take of Cathy? Damn, the surprise that Conner and Cassie would have when the neighbors bring. More importantly, what would Bruce think when he realizes he has a six month old grand daughter with Conner's, some of Cassie and his DNA? He was going to tell them about Cathy when Conner came back to life, but this happened.

The only people that knew about Cathy's existence where the one he trusted the more; were Alfred, Stephanie, Cassandra, Sam and Molly Kent. He would have blame what happen to the Demon Spawn, but he just couldn't to his little brother. After all Damian accepted his relation with both Conner and Cassie. Sure Damian made remarks and tease him but in the end, he accepted what have him happy.

"Black Bat" Cass said as she looked to Stephanie with worry because she was a little to emotional of how Damian was so beat up.

"Knightwing with a "K''" his is just a "N''" Stephanie said as she sighs because she could never really come up with a name for herself.

"Flamebird" Better said a little worry of what her cousin Kate would be like. She would probably be mad as hell itself.

"Huntress left without Robin" Dick said as the adult from this dimension took their name.

"Where they train by Batman" Wally whispered to his own Robin(YJ).

"Yes we were all train by the old man" Jason said causing tension  
>in the room as he called the Batman elderly.<p>

"Team you will go now and take Red Arrow's mission, and we will deal with you guys after they leave" Batman said, which earn disappointed look form the Young Justice team. 


	2. AN: Sorry and Drawings

**SeekersTF4:** I want to apologize for not update this story (plus all the other ones) I am sorry! And the guilt of not updating is eating up alive!

WHY can't I write the next chapter?! I have an idea how it going but I can't seem to make it longer...Arghhh Soo I Drew more pictures of about my story to make it up to you guys

I'm sooooooo sooorrrrryyyyyy the writers block is consuming me D:

So hopefully you guys forgive me D:

Go to my profile all the drawings are there and  
>hopefully I update fast so I will keep drawing<p>

These are the drawing in my profile which I drew them all for you guys

** well this Comic was before I wrote the story and before the New 52****  
><strong>

**Page 1 **(Nightwing, Red Hood, and the YJ:Cartoon heroes)**  
><strong>

**Page 2** (Nightwing Red Hood Red Robin Robin Black Bat Batgirl Oracle Huntress Flamebird)**  
><strong>

**Page 3 **(Nightiwing Red Hood Superboy Miss M Aqualad Damian)

I will draw more later I had a drawing with Laura and Superman but I miss place it (and superman came out buff to T_T)

Sorrrrrry _ I'm such a failure because I take forever to update siiiigghhhhh


End file.
